Promesas
by Lady Black-Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando llevas un largo año esperando a que la persona que quieres, regrese? ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que has estado pensando en su ausencia? Dejas que sea la razon la que hable..o el corazón. Pésimo summary ' Please, lean.


**Simple & Clean**

Se lleva las manos a las mejillas, y se deja caer sobre el suelo de la habitación. Deja que el peso de su propio cuerpo le venza, y termina por recostar la espalda sobre las frías losas de mármol y la cabeza, sobre los brazos.

La cara no le deja de arder. Del mismo modo en que el corazón no deja de latir. Desenfrenado. Apurado. Como si esos latidos fueran únicos y esenciales. Como si la vida le fuera en uno de ellos….

Todavía no comprende que es lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo piensa. Le da vueltas. Analiza. Distorsiona. Separa fragmentos de ello. Los une y los vuelve a separar. Como si el motivo de todo, estuviera en un instante que no ha logrado percibir. En ese momento…En ese justo momento.

Ahora que la historia ha terminado, y que el mundo es nuevamente un recóndito seguro y feliz; se han citado donde siempre. En su escondite secreto, para hablar y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Demasiado pronto para saber la verdad de todo. Demasiado pronto para que él abra su corazón a lo ocurrido y explique con palabras, lo que ha requerido anteponer parte de su niñez y de su inocencia, a un bien mayor, en el que ella también forma parte.

La isla está desierta al atardecer. El cielo oscurece y allí donde antes había nubes de tonalidades anaranjadas, ahora oscilan pequeñas estrellas.

La brisa mece las hojas de las palmeras, y dibuja en la arena infinitos trazos. El mar es apenas algo oscuro que se remueve inquieto, en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Solo apreciable por el suave sonido de las olas, y por su apacible olor.

Se respira paz en ese lugar… "Su lugar". De Él. De Riku. Y de ella desde hace poco...

Sora ya le espera en la cueva. Observa los dibujos que a lo largo de los años se han ido acumulando en la piedra sobre la que se han dibujado y resigue el trazo de uno de ellos con el dedo.

De espaldas parece un chico normal. No demasiado alto para su edad, aunque delgado y estilizado. Cabello castaño. Capaz de desafiar los normas de la física… Mechones revueltos y llenos de vida. Alegres. Despuntando distintas direcciones. Temerarios. Como él…

Se da la vuelta en un giro lento y silencioso. Cargado de sinuosidad y destreza. El cabello revolotea a su alrededor. La ropa frunce con sus movimientos. El corazón de Kairi, bombea con frenesí…

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que le ha visto¿Y por qué en el momento en que lo vio llegar a través de las olas no sintió algo parecido en su interior?

Preocupación. Sosiego. Tranquilidad… La impresión de tenerlo sano y salvo delante, pudo contra el torbellino que ahora se arremolina en sus entrañas y amenaza con desmoronar la faceta de tranquilidad que se empeña en hacerle creer.

Se acerca con paso lento a él. Le mira. Escruta con detalle esas facciones que tan bien conoce. Recorre con la mirada los huecos que se forman en la comisura de su boca, al sonreír, y se pierde en el mar azul de sus ojos. Ahora tranquilos. Luminosos.

Los mismos que fueron un día…pero distintos a la vez. No brillan con la misma ingenuidad. Hay algo oscuro que los apaga por momentos y los hace parecer más sabios. Menos inocentes…Aunque igualmente sinceros.

-¿Cómo está Riku?-pregunta ella con calma. Pues no sabe que decir… Lleva un año pensando en todo lo que le diría la verle, y ahora que le tiene delante, no sabe por donde empezar.

No sabe si abrazarle, o si echarle en cara toda la preocupación que ha pasado, durante el año en el que ha estado ausente.

Sora asiente en silencio y le devuelve la mirada. Demasiados años juntos. Demasiadas horas hablando bajo la luz mortecina del sol; bajo la sombra de algún árbol, o de camino a la escuela.

Las palabras en algunas ocasiones estaban de más…Una simple mirada lo decía todo. Esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que no conviene hablar, sino mirar.

-Él…-titubea, deslizando la mirada hasta el suelo-Estará bien. Necesita tiempo-alza los ojos, y ello hace que Kairi se vea envuelta en un mar de calma-Solo necesita tiempo…

No sabe que responder, por lo que frunce los labios. De pronto la escena se le antoja como algo incómodo e irreal. Por ello lo vuelve a observar. Porque el dolor de saberse participe de otro sueño, sería tanto o más real. Tenerle tan cerca, como lo tiene ahora. A un paso. Solo tiene que estirar el brazo y alcanzar uno de los suaves mechones de cabello castaño.

Hace frío a pesar de estar a finales de agosto. El aire se aglomera en la entrada de la cueva y se enfría allí donde no hay rastro de luz, y hay sombra.

La muchacha se abraza a si misma y entrecruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Sora acaricia con los dedos de la mano derecha el contorno de un astro difuminado. La otra mano se mantiene apegada a la fresca pared de piedra grisácea.

-Sienta bien estar de nuevo en casa…-Sora se gira y observa a Kairi. Su voz es suave y calida. De hecho, todo él parece estar cómodo y relajado.

Ha cambiado la armadura por una sencilla camiseta de algodón blanco, y unos pantalones cortos de lino, azul. No lleva consigo nada más que unas sandalias, y la corona de plata que cuelga de su cuello.

Contempla un dibujo. Uno en especial…

Hay una vieja leyenda que corre por la isla. Está en boca de todos los adolescentes de su edad y de los ancianos pescadores, que con la llegada de la luna llena, pasean por el puerto con su cargamento de pescado a cuestas.

La fruta de la paopu. La fruta en forma de estrella…

Intercambiarla con la persona amada, significa estar junto a ella para siempre. Para siempre. ¿Eso es lo que viene a decir el dibujo que el castaño observa con tanto afán?

Kairi observa también el trazo nervioso del dibujo que la representa a ella. Recuerda el día en que sorprendió a Sora dibujándolo en la fría piedra de la pared. Recuerda como meses más tarde ella acudía a esa misma cueva y realizaba el mismo dibujo…pero con él. Tal vez la ausencia lo aclarara todo…

Él sigue arrodillado en el suelo. Rodillas flexionadas, y espalda en suave tensión. Lleva una mano hacia delante y la mantiene en alto. Pensando. Reflexionando tal vez…El caso es que oscila, y esta tiembla al estar sobre la nada.

-Muchas noches he soñado con ello-Kairi rompe el silencio que desde hace rato la incomoda. Se lleva las manos a la espalda y entrecruza los dedos, para darse valor. Algo invisible tira de ella. Se siente con fuerzas para decir todo lo que ha callado.

No sabe muy bien como han salido esas palabras de sus labios, pero lo han hecho. Son reales. Y han sonado en alto dentro de la cavidad...

-¿Con que?-La expresión de Sora vuelve a ser la de un niño. Le mira con una ceja encarnada y con algo que viene a ser inquietud, pero que solo es curiosidad.

Kairi alcanza la pared con dos pasos. Se arrodilla a su lado y sonríe.

-Con esto…Con que estés aquí de nuevo. Con que Riku esté aquí de nuevo….

Nuevamente una mirada habla en el rostro del muchacho, y acerca una mano a la que ella tiene posada sobre la fría piedra de la pared.

-Terminaste el dibujo…

-Alguien tenía que retocar los cuatro garabatos que dejaste pintorreados-La muchacha inclina el rostro. Mechones de cabello rojizo le ocultan la cara. Cierra los ojos y se regaña a si misma. No pretendía dejar que la ironía le jugara una mala pasada… Pero nada parece haber afectado a Sora, que sigue con las manos sobre la blanca tiza y la mirada fija en la fruta-estrella.

-Pues yo creo que no están tan mal…

Una mueca socarrona se dibuja en el rostro del castaño que le mira con complicidad. Vuelven a ser dos…Ellos dos.

-¿De verdad soy así?-pregunta desviando la mirada del trazo nervioso, a Sora.

Sora le mira. Es esa mirada, la culpable de que el corazón bombee con fuerza y se desboque hasta hacerle creer que se le va salir del pecho.

-Creo que ningún dibujo te podría hacer justicia…

Palabras sencillas que en boca de él parecen poesía. Sinceridad en estado puro, y un enorme corazón. Una vez más el rubor le juega una mala pasada, cobrándose sus mejillas. Enciende sus labios y hace que sus manos tiemblen como las de un niño.

Decide que no hay motivo por el que esperar. Se lanza en brazos del castaño y rodea su cuello con los brazos. Un año. Toda una distancia. Soledad y la promesa de que un día volvería a por ella.

Sora siempre cumple con sus promesas. Aunque esta en especial ha costado muchas lagrimas. Por ambas partes…

Todo ocurre demasiado deprisa y sin estar premeditado. El pierde el equilibrio. Ella resbala y en consecuencia cae encima…La tiza queda hecha añicos a su lado, al igual que la vergüenza.

Mirada contra mirada, y el deseo de ver cumplida una promesa. Ojos que se hablan y manos que van en busca de una caricia.

Demasiado tiempo en silencio. Demasiada distancia entre dos personas que se aman.

Las manos de Sora van en busca de algo con lo que han soñado durante todo ese año; y se encuentran con la piel suave y pálida de Kairi.

-Yo también soñé con esto…

El ansia. La preocupación…todo se desvanece en medio de ese beso que surge en medio de la inocencia perdida.


End file.
